criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alyssa Bustamante
Alyssa Bustamante was a suspect in the murder investigation of Felicia De Witt in Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) and Aaron Camper in Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale), before killing Natasha Walker in Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Spank Her Til’ Death Alyssa became a suspect at first, after she reported finding the weapon at the stables. She was then spoken to again, after Clay showed Mia and Hamilton, a text message the victim sent, accusing Alyssa of playing favorites, where she revealed that Felicia caught her and Julian making out, making her believe that Alyssa’s taking advantage of her position. Alyssa was revealed to be innocent, after Zachary was arrested. However, the team discovered about a serial killer that is targeting children, and thanks to a photo, Isaac took of Alyssa with Natasha’s now-dead friend, Alyssa was suspected of being the “Kinder Reaper”. Bite Him Off Alyssa became a suspect after a photo of her laughing with the victim, was restored. When spoken about it, she revealed that despite the rumors of him being the Kinder Reaper, and his pedophilic desires, Alyssa still saw Aaron as a friend. It was later revealed that she’s lying, after the duo learnt that she accused Aaron of raping his sister. Kill Them When They’re Young After scolding Isaac, for harassing Alyssa, the duo decided to add her to the suspect list. Mia and Hamilton went to speak to her, where they offended her by implying that she killed Natasha. Luckily, after speaking with her, Alyssa understood their reasons, and forgave them. She was then spoken to again, after the duo learnt she sent a message to Natasha, telling her she hopes The Reaper would get her. It was later revealed that Alyssa is the killer. After trying to deny the murder, Alyssa snapped and told the duo that she killed Natasha, because Natasha is the Kinder Reaper. Mia and Hamilton were confused about why she’d think Natasha would be capable of all the crimes and asked her to explain. Alyssa told them that Natasha was friends her with younger sister, who passed away years ago from the Kinder Reaper after Natasha begged her to come with her to explore the Xerdan Forest. Alyssa blamed Natasha for her sister’s death, but she never thought that she was responsible, until she heard about the child camper from the green team who was killed by the reaper. Alyssa knew that the child was Natasha’s friend, and came up with the solution that the reason why the Kinder Reaper managed to lure many children, was because they were a child themself, and so she jumped to the conclusion that the Kinder Reaper was Natasha. Alyssa then spend the next three months, trying to find a way to prove her theory, but when she didn’t manage, she decided she had to get rid of Natasha. Judge Powell sentences her to 45 years in jail. Case appearances *Drown in the Outhouse (Case #31 of Grimsdale). *Spank Her Til’ Death (Case #32 of Grimsdale) *Bite Him Off (Case #35 of Grimsdale) *Kill Them When They’re Young (Case #36 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery JRamisGrimsdale.png|Julian Edward Ramis, Alyssa’s ex-boyfriend